Ujian Khusus Vocaloid
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Miku dkk mendapatkan ulangan mendadak, mampukah mereka mengerjakannya? jawaban apa yang mereka isi di soal-soal ulangan tersebut? apakah mereka lulus? Garingkah? GaJekah? Read And Review ya /Gomen kalau garing DX/


Chalice : Sebenarnya chalice banyak pe-er cuman karena tiba-tiba ide langsung muncul jadi chalice diam-diam ngetik XD.

Len : contoh murid tidak baik, harap jangan di tiru.

Chalice : entah apa maksud nih fic cuman kaga apa kan GaJe dan nambahin Junk Fic? *dibunuh Reader*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya chalice?... *pundung* maaf, sampai kapanpun Yamaha dan crypton future media lah yang punya, bukan chalice.

Warning : GaJe, sarap, kaga jelas, TYPO, Lebay, Kesalahan mengeja EYD, OOC dan SANGAT GARING TTATT

Main chara : Miku Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune, Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, Luka megurine, Rin Kagahime, Len Kagamine, Gumiya Megopoid, Gumi Megapoid, Meiko Sakine, Teto Kasane, Ted Kasame, Gakuko Kamui, Kaiko shion, Akaito Shion.

Ket :

"ABC" = Bicara

Abc : "Lalala" = Jawaban.

Abc : lalalala = karakter tersebut bicara waktu ujian.

_Abc = _bahasa lain, misalnya inggris dan jepang

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Pagi hari yang damai~ sangat damai~ sekali lagi, sangat damai!

Tapi kedamaian itu berakhir setelah Chalice menyerang (Reader : Kok jadi OOT SIH?! *hajar chalice*)

oke, abaikan...

Di sebuah sekolah bernama VocaVocaloid...

Mari kita lihat kelas 2-2, Di sana terdapat Anak-anak gila bin edan( *chalice di bunuh Miku dkk*)

"Hei, _Minna_!" datang Miku dengan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Miku? Kok kamu kaya orang habis di kejar zombie aja" ejek Mikuo melihat saudaranya kaya gitu.

"De *hah-hah* ngar deh... tadi saya lihat anak kelas sebelah mendapat ujian mendadak dari Kiyoteru s_ensei_" ucap Miku dengan ter engah-engah.

**JEGLAR!** mereka mendapatkan serangan shock mendadak mirip Chalice07 mengalami shock mendadak (?).

"APAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka dan dalam 1 detik itu juga mereka langsung buka buku dan belajar.

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

Bel masuk terdengar.

* * *

**GREEEEK!**

Pintu di buka oleh manusia yang tidak ingin mereka lihat, Kiyoteru hiyama, sang wali kelas, walau guru ini baek tapi karena para muridnya belum siap ujian, bagi mereka dia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Baiklah, anak-anak hari ini ada ujian mendadak, bapak yakin kalian dapat nilai yang memuaskan atau bapak harap kalian dapat nilai yang memuaskan" ucap Kiyoteru dengan senyum bak matahari dan membagikan Kertas ujian ke murid-murid.

Para Murid yang melihat Kiyoteru sekarang adalah, bagai melihat Dewa kematian dengan senyum psikopat (?).

Miku menatap Ujian itu dengan tatapan horror.

* * *

Mau lihat jawaban mereka dalam menghadapi Soal-soal ujian itu? ( P.S : main chara yang chalice tulis yang chalice kasih tahu, soalnya males nulis 1 kelas itu =3= *dibunuh*)here you go :

**1. 1 + 1 = ?**

Miku : Ah gampang... ini mah pertanyaan anak kelas 1! Jawabannya "2"

Mikuo : Umm... apa ya? "3" (Chalice : ...Ini soal anak kelas 1 lho! kenapa Bisa salah?!/)

Kaito : "_AISUUUU_!" (Chalice : ...Baka...)

Gakupo : "_NASUUUU_!" (Chalice : ini mah sama Bakanya dengan Kaito!)

Luka : "2"

Rin : *pakai kakulator* (Chalice : jah, pakai kakulator, anak tk aja bisa langsung jawab) "2"

Len : 1 pisang di tambah 1 pisang (?) jadi dua pisang (?) "dua pisang" (Chalice : HAH?!)

Gumi : "Go google it"

Gumiya : "Jendela" (Chalice : *cengo* kok jadi nyambung jendela?!)

Teto : "Roti perancis X3"

Ted : "Roti hambuger" (...)

Meiko : "2"

Gakuko : "08123345567" (Chalice : Itu nomor hape atau jawaban?)

Kaiko : "69, angka yinyang!" (Chalice : /No komen/)

Akaito :"CABE RAJAAAAAA! HIP! HIP! CABE RAWIT!" (Chalice : Ini jawaban atau teriakan?)

* * *

**2. Demokrasi berasal dari?**

Miku : "Dari dalam mobil buat orang demo di depan pemerintah indonesia (?)"

Mikuo : "Dari dalam kendaraan demo (?)"

Kaito : "DAri kerajaan _AISU_!"

Gakupo : "Dari Negara_ NASUUUU_!"

Luka : "Ikan tuna kah?"

Rin : "Ah, Ini dari dalam hantu jeruk purut!"

Len : "Yunano" (?)

Gumi : "Yukako" (nama orang ?)

Gumiya : "Yunani"

Teto : "Permen nano-nano X3" (?)

Ted : "Permen asam-manis"

Meiko : "Yunanio"

Gakuko : "_Nasu_ :3"

Kaiko : "Yunani"

Akaito : "YUNANOOOO! eh salah, SUSANTIII! (Chalice : *digampar Yanti (yang sedang berada di samping kompie chalice) karena mengejek nama orang tuanya* / Yanti : BAKA CHALICE *gampar chalice* / Chalice : UWEE... Yan-Yan maraaah!/ Yanti : Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu! memang aku hewan apa! *lempar-lempar barang*/ Chalice : Go, Gomenansai TTATT *kabur sebelum sahabatnya ngamuk*)

* * *

**3. Siapa pemimpin Yunani pada jaman demokrasi yunani?**

Miku : "Antena mobil"

Mikuo : "Antena di kepala Piko :3"

Kaito : "Antena di kepala Miki dan Piko X3"

Gakupo : "Satelit"

Luka : "Anthena kepala"

Rin : "Asam-manis jawa X3" (Chalice : Kaga nyambung banget DX)

Len : "Pisang X3"

Gumi : "Anthena"

Gumiya : "Anthena"

Teto : *nyontek Gumi* "Anthena"

Ted : *nyontek Teto* "Anthena"

Meiko : "Sake, sake, sake, sake" *pakai nada tori-tori chese cheker* Sake~ sake~ sake~ sake~ manis! (?)

Gakuko : "anthena televisi"

Kaiko : "Cherry" (?)

Akaito : "CABE SETAAAAN! SETAN!"

* * *

**4. Amerika ada di benua mana? **

Miku : Benua..benua... AH! BENUA AUSTRALIA! "Australia"

Mikuo : *denger teriakan Miku* "Auskawa" (CHalice : eh?)

Kaito : "DAri negara para _Aisu_!" (Chalice : Dari tadi jawabannya soal es krim mulu)

Gakupo : "_NASUUUUU! _DARI KEBUN _NASU_!"

Luka : "Amerika"

Rin : "Jeruk! kebon jeruk!"

Len : "Kebon pisang!"

Gumi : "Amerika"

Gumiya : "Amerika serikat"

Teto : "USA!"

Ted : "Roti Perancis"

Meiko : "..."

Gakuko : Kaiko! ayo kita mulai keluarkan kartu remi (?) kita! *ngeluarin kartu* AS HATI! "Negara Heart"

Kaiko : oke! *ngeluarin kartu* AS SPADE! "dari negara Spade" (chalice : Memangnya ini Heart no kuni alice?)

Akaito : "Kebon cabe!"

* * *

**5. Biru digabung pink jadi apa?**

Miku : "TEAL!"

Mikuo : "TEAL!"

Kaito : "_AISU_!"

Gakupo : "_NASU_!"

Luka : "Pink"

Rin : "Orange! ROAD ROLLER!"

Len : "Honey-blonde! dan ROLLER ROAD!"

Gumi : "Hijau"

Gumiya : "Hijau"

Teto : "Go google"

Ted : "Di balik kacamata anda apa itu?" (Yanti (sahabat chalice yang kebetulan komputernya di sebelah chalice : Kacamata? lihat chalice aja/ Chalice : kok nyambung Saya 0A0?!)

Meiko : "Merah"

Gakuko : "Ungu"

Kaiko : "Biru"

Akaito : "Merah"

* * *

**6. (pratek) kalian harus menyanyi satu lagu (apa aja) sambil joget-joget Atau meneriakkan iklan (atau bergaya ala iklan), akan di nilai langsung dari bapak di tempat duduk kalian.**

Miku : THE HELL! JOGET?! PRATEK?! Gezzz... NEGI! NEGI! NEGI!PAHIT MANIS! (?) *pakai nada tori-tori cheser cheker sambil joget-joget ala chese cheker sambil megang neginya*

Mikuo : *entah dapat dari mana mic dan pakai wig KRIBO* DEMI COCO YANG DI CARI-CARI! MEREKA TELAH TIBA TAK LAMA LAGI! APA YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI! BO~ BO~BOOOOIIIY! *joget-joget sambil bergaya ala super man* (Nada di boboboiynya pakai nada banci bukan nada seperti lagunya)

Kaito : *pakai wig panjang, pakai high hells yang entah kapan dapat, lipstik merah* KESANA KEMARI! KUCARI ALAMAT! DENG! DENG! NAMUN YANG KUTERIMA~ ALAMAT PALSU! *joget-joget dengan seksinya ( Chalice : bayangin aja sendiri =3=)

Gakupo : *sama nasibnya dengan Kaito cuman pakai lipstik pink, dan eyeshadow, udah kaya banci jejadian* DASAR KAU KEONG RACUN! MAUNYA NGAJAK RIBUT (?)! *nari-nari dengan seksi dan... you know what*

Luka : *Nari-nari hawai pakai ikan tuna* Aloha~ aloha~aku punya banyak ikan~

Rin : LEEEN! ADA JERUK LHO! *suara dengan nada Afika di oreo*

Len : KAGA! ADA PISANG! PISAAAANG! PISAAAAAAAANG! JERUK! PISANG GARUDA! *dengan nada kacang telur garuda*

Gumi : WORTEL! IT'S WORTEL NEVERLAND! *dengan nada lagu opening final fantasi (namanya apa chalice lupa yang pasti ini final fantasi yang ada di dvd *chalice di gaplok reader*)*

Gumiya : WORTEEEEL! SELERA KUU! *teriak-teriak gaje sambil mengeluarkan sebuah wortel di bungkus tempat bungkus indomie dan terdapat tulisan wortel selera*

Teto : TSR! TETO SUKA MAKAN ROTI! TSR! TETOOOOO! SUKA MAKAN ROTI! *nada sonice*

Ted : AI WANA BE WIT YUUUU SANTAIKAN HATIII~ DENGAN CINTA~ BERSEMI APA ADANYAAA~~ DENGARLAH! KICAU BURUNG KECIL! HARI (salah tulisnya woy!)KU BELIMPAH DENGAN! HATIKU! HATIMUUU SELAMANYAAAAAAAA~ *nari-nari balet dengan nada bahasa inggris cacad*

Meiko : *mabuk*

Kaiko : *ketuk-ketuk meja Gakuko* Bu, Gakukonya (?) ada?

Gakuko : *ngibasin rambut mautnya* Lagi, keramas~

Akaito : CABE MERAH BERUBAHLAAH! MERMAID CABE! *dengan gaya seperti mermaid melody*

* * *

**7. Indonesia di samudra mana?**

Miku : "Apa pun boleh"

Mikuo : "Antlantic"

Kaito : *nyontek Mikuo* "Antlantic"

Gakupo : *nyontek Kaito* "Antlantic"

Luka : "sungai nil"

Rin : "Sungai JERUK XD"

Len : "PISAAANG!"

Gumi : "Asia"

Gumiya : "Asia"

Teto : "HINDIA!"

Ted : "INDIA!"

Meiko : "Sungai sake"

Gakuko : KAIKO! AYO KELUARKAN KARTU POKEMON KITA! *ngeluarin kartu* PIKACHU! "Pikachu"

Kaiko : OKE! *ngeluarin kartu pokemon* ONYX! "Onyx"

Akaito : *cap-cip-cup dengan cabe-cabenya lalu mengambil satu cabe* CABE RAWIT! AKU TAHU JAWABANNYA! "Cabe rawit"

* * *

**8. apa itu House?**

Miku : "HAUS!"

Mikuo : "Tikus"

Kaito : "_AISU_!"

Gakupo : "_NASU_!"

Luka : "TUNALISME" (?)

Rin : "JARUK!"

Len : "PISANG!"

Gumi : "Wortel"

Gumiya : "Rumah"

Teto : "Home sweet home :3"

Ted : "Roti :3"

Meiko : "Minuman keras"

Gakuko : KAIKO! AYO KITA BERTRANSFORMASI! MERMAID UNGUUU! GAKUKO! *bergaya ala Lucia di Mermaid melody* "Ungu"

Kaiko : KAIKO! AYO KITA BERTRANSFORMASI! MERMAID BIRU! GAKUKO! *bergaya ala Sharon di Mermaid melody* "BIRU!"

Akaito : "CABE CABE MERAH X3"

* * *

**9. Apa itu Kuya uya?**

Miku : "Kura-kura"

Mikuo : *nyontek ke Miku* "Kura-Kura"

Kaito : "Penjual Es krim"

Gakupo : "Penjual Terong"

Luka : "Pencinta Ikan tuna"

Rin : "Korban lari Road Roller!"

Len : "Korban lari Road Roller yang di kendarain Rin-nee saat ngebut"

Gumi : "Hipnotis yang suka buka aib orang" (Reader penggemar uya kuya : *bunuh chalice*)

Gumiya : "Pesulap"

Teto : "Pendagang roti X3"

Ted : "Lihat saja di balik mata anda semua"

Meiko : "/no komen/"

Gakuko : "Apapun boleh X3"

Kaiko : "Go google, pasti ketemu"

Akaito : "Tatap mata Akai"

* * *

**10. Apa itu Flynn, Tsukasa dan Rii (OC chalice) dan sebutkan sifat-sifat mereka?**

Miku : "Kucing jejadian?"

Mikuo : "Kucing jalanan?" (Rii : Siapa yang mau bunuh chalice?/ Flynn : aku *ngeluarin cakaran*/ Rii dan Flynn : *cakar chalice*)

Kaito : "Neko-Nekomata X3"

Gakupo : "Nekomata X3"

Luka : "Flynn : Kasar dan dingin, Rii : Santai dan ceria, Tsukasa : Dont talk her, or you all die" (chalice : ...)

Rin : "ORANGE ROAD ROLLER!"

Len : "PISANG!PENJUAL PISANG!"

Gumi : "Penggemar Kucing"

Gumiya : "Penggemar kucing dan kucing jejadian"

Teto : "Kucing jejadian yang aneh"

Ted : "Entahlah"

Meiko : "Siluman kucing"

Gakuko : "PRETTY CURE A!"

Kaiko : "MERMAID MELODY HIJAU!"

Akaito : "CABE! PENGGEMAR CABE!"

* * *

**TENG! TONG TENG!**

Terdengar lonceng pertanda pelajaran selesai, dan anak-anak vocaloid sudah menyelesaikan soal ujian mereka.

"AAH~ selesai juga..." Miku menghela nafas saking capenya menghadapin Soal-soal ujian yang GAJE itu.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, mereka semua berada di papan pengumuman sekolah dan melihat siapa saja yang remedial.

"APA!? SEMUANYA REMEDIAL?!" teriak mereka semua shock.

"A, aku tidak menyangka Gumi dan Gumiya juga remedial" ucap Miku tidak percaya di sambut anggukan semuanya

Lalu mereka melihat ada sebuah kertas di samping kertas hasil nilai mereka dan itu ternyata jawaban sebenarnya

* * *

ini dia jawabannya :

**1. Jendela (gumiya bener, XD)**

**2. Yunani (Gumiya dan Kaiko bener)**

**3. Antena kepala *dibunuh* maksudnya Anthena (Gumi, Gumiya, Ted, Teto bener)  
**

**4. Asia *dibunuh* maksudnya Amerika (Luka dan Gumi bener)  
**

**5. Ungu ( Gakuko be****ner)  
**

**6. (semuanya bener)  
**

**7. Asia selatan (emang ada? *dibunuh*) maksudnya Asia tenggara (salah semua *digampar*)  
**

**8. Haus (Miku bener / All (min Miku) : apa apaan ini!)  
**

**9. Penghipnotis (Salah semua X3)  
**

**10 . Who knows *dibunuh* (salah semua) go google #gaploked, oke, oke akan saya kasih tahu di PM *di gampar*  
**

* * *

semuanya cengo ngebaca jawaban sebenarnya, Gumi dan Gumiya hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa boleh buat, jawabannya kaga jelas semua dan salahkan 2 author gila itu yang ngebuat soal aneh ini" ucap Gumi dan Gumiya sambil nunjuk Chalice dan Yanti (ikutan jadi korban karena ada di samping chalice saat pelajaran komputer) yang lagi nyantai di meja guru.

"Ehem... bukan aku, aku hanya gadis yang kebetulan lewat , yang membuat cerita ini... *nunjuk Chalice* adalah Chalice" ucap Yanti (yang sadar dia dalam bahaya) sambil menunjuk Chalice.

"UWAAAH! KEJAM!PENGHIANAT!" teriak Chalice.

Para Vocaloid bersiap ngebunuh chalice dengan menggunakan senjata mereka.

"Ukh... HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Chalice dan langsung ngacir.

Semua chara vocaloid yang terlibat mengejar chalice.

Yanti hanya diam saja melihat chalice di kejar-kejar Para Chara yang terlibat, ada yang megang negi, Tuna deluxe, Naik Road roller dan anehnya tuh kelas kaga hancur karena Road Roller berat dan besar, Wortel, Katana, Gergaji es balok, cabe merah 1 kilogram, dll.

Yanti yang ditinggal chalice hanya bergumam "Rest In Peace, Chalice" ucapnya sambil ngibarin sapu tangan putih (biar dramatis gitu XD *di bunuh sahabat*)

**~OWARI (?)~**

* * *

Chalice : Astaga... Nih Fic Garing dan GaJe banget DX.

Rii : *langsung nongol* Buang! buang nih fic di pembuangan fic sampah!

Kagemi & Aoi : BUANG!BUANG! BUANG!

Chalice : *pundung* Len, Rin, Minta Review...

Len & Rin : REVIEW YA XD.

_Mind To Review?_


End file.
